


Seoul’s Notting Hill

by Mishkinss



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishkinss/pseuds/Mishkinss
Summary: Oh Sehun plays himself - An idol , the other half of EXO-SC. Kim Junmyeon leads a drab life of a doctor.An online fan-sign event and people from two walks of life come face to face.It is fun, breezy and happy!
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 99
Collections: Starry Suho Fest (R1)





	Seoul’s Notting Hill

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt No - 63  
> Junmyeon's younger brother is a hardcore Kpop fan and while Junmyeon doesn't understand the hype of it, he moderately respects it. That's why when his brother couldn't go to a fansign despite having secured a spot, Junmyeon volunteered to go instead and deliver his heartfelt letter to the most favorite idol (or as his brother called, his bias). 
> 
> What Junmyeon didn't expect though, is that said idol actually /knew/ him and perhaps took... a liking to him?... which mighttt have been the reason why he gave Junmyeon his number along with the autograph. But Junmyeon surely doesn't know him personally at all so, huh?!?

“ No.” Jun said as he looked for his car keys. 

“ Please hyung. Please do it for me.” Jongin pleaded his hyung for the ‘I lost count’ time. 

“ I’m not sitting for some online fanmeet. I don’t even know the artist.” His brother argued with him. 

Damn! Where were the car keys?

“ Hyung, it is barely for 3 to 4 minutes. You just have to say a couple of things and I’ll write everything down for you.” Jongin folded his hands and blocked his brother’s path. 

“ What if there is an emergency at the hospital?” Junmyeon asked Jongin.

Junmyeon was a doctor. A final year resident who was majoring in Cardiac surgery. Jongin was his younger brother who had just finished his masters in performing arts. 

Now, Jongin was a die hard EXO-SC fan. The posters of the talented duo adorned his walls. He had saved up his scholarship money and bought 53 albums of ‘1 Billion Views’, hoping to get into the fan sign event. 

He did get into Sehun’s online fan event but fate worked in mysterious ways. The same day he was asked to fly out with his troupe to Singapore for an awards ceremony. He would be somewhere ten thousand kms over the ocean sitting in a flight with no internet connection. 

He had begged his hyung, Junmyeon hyung, to fill in for him as Kim Jongin. The request was still work in progress. 

“ Hyung, there is no surgery scheduled for you that day. Please do it for me. It’s my birthday next month.” Jongin said pouting, hoping to have his brother’s heart melt. 

“ Remind me to kill Jongdae for sharing my schedule with you. And didn’t I get you a MacBook a week ago? What was that?” Jun asked, raising his eyebrows as he spotted the keys. 

Jongin plopped on the sofa. His brother wasn’t going to budge. 

Jun saw his crestfallen face. He knew he liked these SC boys. How tonight could it be? Just speak to one of them for 3 minutes and record it. 

“ Don’t behave like a kicked puppy. I’ll do it. Send me the questions by tomorrow.” Jun said before leaving. 

He heard a “ I love you, hyung” before he got in the elevator.

——————-

Jongin had sent him the questions two days ago but his schedule at hospital had been crazy. Yesterday, he was assisting in two unplanned surgeries. By the time he had gotten home, he was exhausted. 

The fanmeet was to commence in the next 15 minutes and he had just got through the questions. He wanted to google the duo but the agency had called and put his phone in the queue. Damn ! 

What were their names again? Sehun and Chanyeol. He did a quick yippee, he remembered the names.

Around 10 minutes later he was patched in the class. 

He didn’t expect to see someone so luminous. The man on the opposite side looked as if he was glistening in the sun. He was dressed in an orange tshirt and had a white cap on. 

“ Hello.” He said gently, smiling into his phone. 

“ Hello. Congratulations on a great album.” Junmyeon mumbled reciting the lines Jongin had sent him. 

“ Are you a doctor?” The man on the other side, the gorgeous idol asked.

“ Yes, I’m a final year resident.” Jun said, smiling.

“ Thank you. I should be thanking you for working so hard during these unprecedented times.” The idol said folding his hand and nodding his head.

Could this idol get any cuter? Jun mused. 

“ I’m doing what I took an oath to do. Btw, I love your studio and the work you do.” Jun said remembering the second pointer Jongin had said. 

“ My studio?” The idol asked, slightly confused.

“ Yea, studio NNG. It’s a terrific step to being an independent musician.” Jun said proudly.

He sent a silent prayer full of love to Jongin for his pointers.

“ Thank you. I’ll let Chanyeol hyung know that you love his studio.” Sehun said smirking as he sank in his chair. 

Prayer of love to Jongin cancelled. 

This was Sehun. Didn’t Jongin say he got into Chanyeol’s fansign?

“ You are Sehun?” Jun asked as he covered his face with his hand in horror. 

He was horrified. He had just confused one idol with another in their own fan sign ?

Could the earth just split open so that Jun could jump in the crevice? 

“ Nice to meet you, Doctor Kim. I’m Oh Sehun. One half of EXO SC.” Sehun grinned. He hadn’t had so much fun in a fansign for the longest time. 

A nurse came in and spoke to Jun,” Dr.Kim, you are needed in the emergency. It is critical.”

Jun pulled out his pager from his coat and looked at it. 

He looked at the screen and gave Sehun an apologetic look.

“I’m sorry Sehun. You are a terrific artist. I did listen to 1 Billion Views. It is a great song. I’ll have to leave, there is an emergency I need to tend to. I apologise once again.”

Sehun looked at the angelic face of the doctor who definitely wasn’t a fan. He was far away from being a fan. Why was he at the fansign again? 

“ It was nice meeting you, Doctor Kim. Hopefully one day you will become a fan and tell me honestly how you liked the album.” Sehun said before the call disconnected.

Junmyeon didn’t have the time to dwell over the fanmeet fiasco. The emergency patient required 7 hours of surgery and Jun was assisting. 

It was 8pm when he reached his apartment. Man! His legs hurt. 

He had just put his bag aside when his phone rang. Jongin’s phone rang. 

Probably was Jongin himself asking how the fansign went. 

He looked at the phone and saw that an unknown number was calling. 

Strange! Why were unknown people calling his brother? 

“ Hello?” 

“ Hello! Is that Kim Jongin.” The person on the other line asked. He didn’t sound like a creep at all. 

“ No. This is his brother, Kim Junmyeon. May I know who is calling?” Jun asked, confused.

“ That explains the messing up of the names.” The man on the other line said grinning. 

Jun was actually lost ? What was he talking about ?

“ I’m sorry I can’t place you.” Jun said almost apologetically.

“ That’s the second time today, you have shot me down. This doesn’t happen often to me. I’m Sehun. Oh Sehun. The other half of EXO - SC.” Sehun said smiling on the phone.

“ Oh ! I’m sorry I didn’t get to apologise for the mixup. I didn’t want to cut short the call but there was an emergency in the hospital.” Jun rambled on , his face suddenly heating up. 

“ Is the patient ok?” Sehun asked.

Jun smiled and stopped babbling when he heard Sehun’s question. Sehun was a thoughtful guy. 

“ He needed surgery but he pulled through. He should be able to make a complete recovery.” Jun said contently.. A patient making a complete recovery was always good news no matter how many times you donned the garb of a surgeon.

“ Because we had to cut short our fansign event. The team and company decided that we should invite you for dinner. Would you be available for dinner at 9 tonight?” Sehun asked slightly nervous. 

Jun looked at his watch. It was 8:05.

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to over exert yourself. I’m sure you had a busy day with all the promotions and cutting short the fansign was because of me. You weren’t responsible for it.” Jun said not wanting to be a nuisance. 

“ My day wasn’t nearly as busy as that of a doctor. It would be my honour.” Sehun said sincerely. 

“ Ok, then if you are sure. I’ll see you and the team at 9.” Jun said as he hung up the phone. 

Maybe he could get a few of the cds signed by Sehun and Chanyeol. 

Kim Jongin! You will get the best birthday gift. Jun thought as he quickly headed to the shower to bathe and change. 

It wasn’t everyday that a boring doctor got to meet an idol ! An idol that was the Korea’s sweetheart. 

————

Jun hadwas texted the address of a place from the same unknown number. 

Jun hailed a cab and gave the address. He had dressed in record time. Now he was feeling the jitters!

It was one thing talking to Sehun on the phone and now he would be face to face with the man. He had looked up Oh Sehun on the Internet. He was the same age as Jongin and almost the same height too. Jongin pulled his leg and called him a shortie.

He had gone through his SNS profile. He had over 20M followers and Jun had some 12 followers. Jun wasn’t exactly a conversationalist. He had started to scrunch his head and shake his leg. Things he did when he was nervous. 

He reached the fancy looking restaurant in 20 minutes and he was still 5 minutes early. He went and asked for a reservation under Oh Sehun’s name. The manager gave him an extra large smile.

Jun sat at the table, at what he assumed to be the exclusive corner of the restaurant. This wasn’t exactly Jun’s scene. He quickly put the copies of the albums in the bag. Jongin would be thrilled. 

He heard slight whispers and looked up to see what the commotion was. Oh Sehun had walked in looking dapper. He was dressed in blue denims and a white shirt. Jun felt a tingle run through his body. His heart picked up pace.

The pictures on the Internet did no justice to the man. He was tall, broad shouldered and emanated star energy. And he was smiling ! Smile that reached his eyes. 

“ Am I running late? Did you wait long?” Sehun asked as he sat down oblivious to the stares he was getting. 

“No. You are right on time. I reached a little early.” Jun said fiddling with the cutlery.

Sehun smiled and called for the menu. 

“ What can I get you to drink?”Sehun asked Jun browsing through the drinks menu.

Jun looked at the main door again. When was Chanyeol walking in?

“ Isn’t Chanyeol joining us?” Jun asked. Didn’t Sehun say dinner with us?

Sehun put the menu gently aside and looked at Jun - traces of smiles vanishing from his face.

“ This is the third time in the day when you are dismissing me. Third time!” Sehun said, raising three fingers.

“ Oh no. I’m not dismissing you. I thought you said dinner with us. So I assumed that Chanyeol would be joining us.” Junmyeon said in his defence , his ears turning red. 

“ You don’t know anything about EXO-SC, do you?” Sehun asked, amused.

“ I know a fair amount about EXO-SC.” Jun said nervously and Sehun raised his brows at him. 

“ I mean I do know about you guys.” Jun said, trying to sound more convincing. Sehun had now folded his arms and was watching Jun intently.

“ Ok. Don’t stare at me like that. I don’t know anything about you. My younger brother, Jongin, is your fan. He was a part of your fansign and he had to travel to Singapore urgently, so I came in to help him. There! That’s the truth.” Jun said as he picked the glass with his shaky hands to take a sip of water.

“ Can I call you hyung? Junmyeon Hyung?” Sehun said not to break eye contact. 

“ of course.” Jun said, slightly taken aback. 

“ I’m glad you are not a fan. I don’t want to discuss my album. I have been doing that non stop for the last 9 days.” Sehun said, picking up the menu again. 

Jun looked at the man in front of him. Why were they here for dinner?

“ Sehun?” Jun said tentatively and Sehun looked up giving Jun his full attention. 

“ Why are we having this dinner?” Jun asked, slightly confused. 

“ Because of two reasons. Firstly , I wanted to thank you for your service during this pandemic. I know all the medical staff is putting in extra time and secondly…...I’ll tell you post dinner.” Sehun said, winking

Junmyeon and Sehun continued to converse during dinner. The conversation flowed organically. Jun was all praises for him when he saw his salad arrive.

“ Hyung, if I didn’t have to star in Pirates and play an archer and show my abs, I’d be having a cheesy pizza topped with all the toppings I can think of.” Sehun said grimacing. How he hated this salad! 

Sehun insisted on paying for dinner and snatched the bill folder before Jun could even lay a hand on it.

“ Didn’t you call me hyung some minutes ago?” Jun said, wanting to pay for the dinner.

“ I did and this means that you will have to take me out again to pay for the meal.” Sehun said, winking again. Jun’s heart did a small somersault. Sehun was a very attractive man. 

Jun was a doctor who wore drab clothes all day long. Why would an idol be interested in him?

They stepped out and waited for the valet to get Sehun’s car around. Some of the girls had recognised Sehun and had asked for his picture. Jun was more than happy to click the pictures for them.

The valet brought Sehun’s car in front of the restaurant. It was an Audi, a convertible Audi. Jun didn’t even want to think of the zeros involved in the cost of this car. 

“ Come, hyung.” He heard Sehun say parting to the empty seat in the front.

Jun was taken aback. Was Sehun this friendly with everyone? He practically spoke to the man some 10 hours ago. He had had a very friendly phone conversation, a dinner and now a late night drive. 

Jun sat in the car apprehensively. Sehun didn’t even know who Jun was.

“ Don’t you think you are too trusting?” Jun said buckling himself. 

Sehun looked at him confused.

“ I could Be a deranged fan posing as someone’s brother.” Jun said, trying to make the idol understand.

“ But you aren’t.” Sehun said with finality in his voice. 

“ How can you be so sure? What if I throw myself at you?” Jun said, amazed at Sehun’s novice attitude. 

“ Let me know if you plan to do that. I’ll stop the car and we can continue at the back.” Sehun said seriously.

Jun looked at him amazed. Was he serious ? Or was he joking? 

“ I had to tell you the second reason for calling you out for dinner. I was very intrigued and I wanted to see what you looked like in person.” Sehun said smiling at Jun. 

Jun looked at Sehun trying to decipher what he thought of him.

“ And?” Jun asked curiously. 

“ You are far more perfect than I ever imagined. Maybe a little out of my reach.” Sehun said as he stopped the car outside a very small ice cream parlour in an obscure neighbourhood. 

Jun looked at the ice cream parlour and memories, happy memories came flooding by. 

“ I love the bubble tea ice cream they serve here.” Sehun said as he held Jun’s hand while crossing the road. Jun didn’t even have the opportunity to contest before Sehun held it in a firm grip. 

Jun stood right outside the shop. It looked the same. It hadn’t changed one bit.

“ Are you ok?” Sehun asked a little concerned as Jun stayed transfixed where he was standing.

“ Yea, I’m ok. I used to come here as a kid. I lived a couple of streets away from here.” Jun said as he entered the shop with Sehun. 

“ You came here often?” Sehun asked as he asked for two scoops of bubble tea ice cream. 

“ Almost everyday for 6 months.” Jun said biting in his hazelnut ice cream.

“ I used to come here with my neighbours' son who I had to babysit and he would eat the ice cream here. He loved……..” Jun was cut short by Sehun. 

“ Chocolate ribbon flavour.” Sehun said, completing Jun’s sentence and looking at him tenderly. 

“ Oh my god ! Are you a fortune teller too? How did you guess?” Suho said amazed. 

“ It is funny that you haven’t forgotten the flavour but you have forgotten the neighbour’s son.” Sehun said gently, wiping the ice cream that was on the side of Jun’s lips.

Jun gulped at the intimate gesture. How was he expected to remain immune to Sehun?

“ I remember the boy. Sehunieee.” Jun said and then a fraction of second later he again put his hand on his face.

No! It couldn’t be? Was that cute chubby 10 years this handsome sexy 24 year old Sehun?

“ But you were so cute and chubby.” Jun said in his defence. 

“ Are you saying I’m not cute anymore?” Sehun pouted.

“ No. You are less cute and more sexy handsome now.” Jun saaid without thinking. No filter Jun was in action again. His ears were letting out steam. 

Sehun chuckled and smirked,” So, you think I’m sexy and handsome, hyung.” 

Jun looked at Sehun again. How had that 10 year old boy transformed into this?

“ I looked for you a lot, hyung. You left for London and didn’t come back once to your apartment.” Sehun said accusing Junmyeon.

For Sehun, the two hours Jun spent with him were a bliss. He looked forward to being with Jun. Annoying him! Being a brat ! Forcing him to buy ice cream everyday ! He had missed it all for so many years. 

“ We came back only 5 years ago, Sehunnie. But, I’m so proud of you. You are all grown up.” Jun said, taking Sehun’s hand and pulling him closer in a hug. 

Sehun smiled warmly on the hug and engulfed Jun. It was so nice to see him again!

“ Thank you hyung for coming back to Seoul.” For coming back to me, he thought to himself. 

Sehun said to Jun as he placed a light kiss on Jun’s cheek leaving the older flustered with knots in his stomach.

  
  


—————

Next month was crazy for the two of them. Sehun was neck deep literally shooting for his movie. He had the promotions of Busted lined up too. 

Sometimes he hated the life of an actor/idol. He had barely been able to spend any time either chatting or talking to Junmyeon. Sehun thought he had the most erratic work schedule but then he learnt about Junmyeon’s work schedule.

No wonder being a doctor was hard.

He had sent a message to Jun asking him if he was free for lunch some five hours ago and he had not received any reply. It was 3pm way past lunch hour now.

Sehun had a free day today or rather a relatively free day. He was with Chanyeol helping him with a NNG update. He ordered dumplings for himself. 

“ I thought you were lunching with the doctor.” Chnayeol asked as he fixed his guitar.

“ I thought so too. He hasn’t replied. I guess he is blowing me off, again.” Sehun sulked as he sank deeper in his chair. 

“ Again? Last time he didn’t blow you off. He had to cancel lunch because an 80 years old man needed an emergency surgery. There is a difference. It is called prioritising.” Chanyeol said, recalling how crestfallen Sehun was when Jun canceled lunch last minute. 

Sehun put his foot up on the chair and swiveled. 

“ I don’t think he likes me like that.” Sehun said softly, closing his eyes.

“ What do you mean by like that?” Yeol asked. He had known Sehun for a decade now and he had never seen him like this, like this lovesick fool. 

“ Like I think about him when I get up in the morning , I want to send the first text to him. If I have an hour to spare I want to talk to him. I want to make space in my life for him. I’m not sure he even feels an iota percent of this.” Sehun said, still swivelling in his chair. 

“ Why don’t you man up and speak to him about this?” Yeol asked. He never understood why Sehun behaved like this. Just admit how you feel and get on with it. Sehun was way too passive aggressive for his own good. 

“ Tell him what? Jun you wouldn’t know but 14 years ago I had this massive crush on you and then you left. I was thrilled when you reappeared at the fansign. It is a sign from the gods, let's be together. How preposterous does that sound?” Sehun said, glaring at Yeol. 

“ Sounded fine to me except for the gods part. Leave the bit out.” Chanyeol said in all seriousness. 

“ Are you insane?” Sehun said bewildered that Yeol was asking him to confront Jun.

“ Look, I have been hearing non stop about this Jun guys for the last 30 days. You talk more about him than Vivi, Monsieur and Beer combined. That is something by even your standards.” Chanyeol said, trying to knock some sense in Sehun’s head. 

“ What if he doesn’t like me like that at all?” Sehun said , scared to lose the connection they had right now. 

“ Really? Your doctor waited till 11pm to have dinner with you one night. He met you for breakfast directly after his shift. You don’t do that for friends. For platonic friends.” Chanyeol reasoned with him. 

“ You can spend all the time discussing with me and I’ll say the same thing. Today and tomorrow. Seize the day. You don’t fall in love easily and your feelings don’t change. So, if you are certain you like him , go and tell him. You met him after 14 years. What was the probability? Close to zero. Yet, you met him. Why do you want to waste more time? Carpe Diem. Seize the day.” Chanyeol urged the younger one. One shouldn’t waste time in matters of the heart. 

Sehun got up from his chair. Maybe Chanyeol hyung was right, it is now or never!

“ You are right, hyung. I’m going to tell him how I feel.” Sehun said, grabbing his keys and wallet. 

Chanyeol gave him a thumbs up as Sehun stepped out of the studio and drove to Seoul Medical Centre. He wasn’t going to overthink this! 

Now or Never! Believe in your lyrics Sehun.

Forever ! love! Sad ! Happy!

Around 25 minutes of drive and Sehun was outside the Seoul Medical Centre. He quickly put on his cap and wore his mask to try and blend in. He didn’t want to attract any unwanted attention. He was directed to the third floor where all the surgeons had their cubicles. 

He walked up to the front staff and asked for Dr.Kim. 

“ Please be more specific. You want Dr.Kim Jongdae or Dr.Kim Junmyeon?” She asked, slightly irritated.

Sehun knew this was going to be tough. She wasn’t going to let him in without an appointment.

“ Dr.Kim Junmyeon please.” Sehun said, removing his mask and smiling his trademark smile at her.

“ Oh my god! You are Oh Sehun?” She said squealing in delight.

Sehun smiled! Hook , line and sinker.

“ I love your album. Look I was listening to your song on my phone.” She said as she showed him her Samsung and the streaming app.

“ Please give it lots of love. I’m honoured you are a fan.” Sehun said gently bowing.

Sehun remembered the signed cds he had in his pocket. These were Jongin’s cds that both Sehun and Chanyeol had signed. 

“ I need to meet Dr.Kim Junmyeon. I wanted to run a test report past him.” Sehun said, lowering his voice and her eyes widened. 

“ Are you alright?” She asked. 

“ Yes, I’m absolutely fine. Just wanted to show the report to him. Could you squeeze me in?” Sehun said apologetically.

She was shaking her head. This was against the 

hospital rules. He needed an appointment. 

“ You know I’m shooting for Pirates movie and I barely have time. This is the only slot I could find.” Sehun said, playing and feeding her xunqi heart. 

“ Dr.Kim is free for the next one hour. His cabin is on the third door to the left. I’ll back date your appointment. Go ahead.” She said losing the battle to her xunqi heart.

Sehun pulled out a signed cd and gave her. 

“ Thank you for understanding.” He said squeezing her hand. 

She was literally bouncing in her seat,” I’ll make sure no one disturbs you or Dr.Kim for the next one hour. It will be over my dead body and the shaman told me I’ll live past 90.” She said confidently as she put the CD close to her heart. 

“ I knew I could count on you.” Sehun said as he put on his mask again and went looking for Jun’s cabin.

Jun was on his phone when he heard the knock on his door. He didn’t look up. He expected Jongdae to show up and drag him to the canteen for a cup of coffee.

“ And here I thought you were abducted by the aliens and they had thrown your phone in some intergalactic spatial realm.” Sehun said as he spotted Jun smiling into his phone. 

Jun’s heart shot up. He never expected to see Sehun in his cabin. 

“ Sehun?” He asked, shocked. 

“ So, you do know my name? I thought you forgot it considering you don’t reply to my texts.” Sehun said, narrowing his eyes and sitting down on the seat opposite Jun.

“ How did you get in?” Jun asked, confused. He could barely walk in any public space without being recognised. 

“ I just murdered your receptionist when she found my identity and hid the murder weapon.” Sehun deadpanned. Of all the things Jun could have said to him, he asked how did he get in.

Nerve of this man!

“ I mean…..” Jun said, trying to ask his question clearly.

“ I told your receptionist I had to get a report checked by you. She happened to be a fan. You know you are surrounded by people who have terrific taste in music. However, their influence hasn’t rubbed off on you.” Sehun said, shaking his head. 

Jun tilted his head slightly. He knew Sehun was baiting him. 

“ I don’t like the pop genre too much. I prefer ballads or may be live band music.” He said, defending his choice. 

“ But why are you here again?” Jun asked, confused. His heart was doing that somersault again. 

Every time he saw Sehun, his heart would beat on its own rhythm.

Relax Junmyeon! He likes you as a hyung, as a friend.

“ I am having some heart trouble.” Sehun said softly, looking at Jun hoping he would get the hint.

Jun got up from his seat in a jiffy and stood in front of Sehun. 

“ What heart trouble?” Jun asked , worry etched on his beautiful face.

“ I feel the palpitations and the irregular beating.” Sehun said looking at Jun. 

Jun bent down and put the stethoscope on his heart to hear the beating. 

“ Are you experiencing any other symptoms?” He asked all in his doctor mode.

Sehun just shook his head. How obtuse could Jun be. 

“ How long have you been experiencing them?” 

“ About a month now.”

“ Have you noticed any pattern?”

“ Yes, when I think of a particular thing. It starts then.”

“ Ok. Any other symptoms?” Jun asked as he sat down on his seat and pulled out the prescription pad. 

“ I just feel excited.” Sehun said, battling his eyelashes. 

Jun looked at Sehun with a stern expression on his face. Sehun gulped. This reminded him of Jun who got upset when Sehun didn’t complete the work in school. 

“ You haven’t been taking any drugs or anything related to it? Have you?” Jum asked, his eyes dilating in worry.

“ Ah. No hyung. I have not done any drugs.” Sehun said, heaving a sigh of relief.

“ Then these symptoms are synonymous with anxiety. Maybe you are overworking yourself. I’ll give you an anti-anxiety pill. But have it when it is absolutely necessary.” Jun said as he scribbled in his notepad. 

He tore the prescription from the pad and handed it to Sehun, signalling his time was up. 

Sehun was hurt and upset. 

“ You are throwing me out, hyung?” Sehun asked pouting as he took the prescription from his hand. 

“ No. I want you to get this med. Why would

I throw you out?” Jun asked, confused. 

Sehun was seething with anger now. 

“ You have four years headstart over me. You should be more observant and experienced. At least more than me at deciphering feelings.” Sehun said, annoyed and crossing his arms.

Jun was confused. How were feelings remotely related to anxiety?

“ Sehun, I don’t know what you are talking about.” Jun asked, furrowing his brows in confusion.

Sehun got up from his seat and walked up to Jun. He bent down and placed his arms on either side of Jun’s chair. 

“ This.” Sehun said before he bent down a little more and kissed Jun. He put his lips on Jun’s and nibbled at Jun’s lower lip. 

How long had he dreamt of this! 

But a couple of seconds later , he realised that Jun wasn’t participating in the kissing. He broke the kiss and looked at the shocked face of Jun. 

Did he overstep the boundary? Jun didn’t like him at all. 

Sehun didn’t know what to say. All he could say was,” I’m sorry, Hyung. I thought maybe you felt something too.” 

He said standing up straight and looking at Jun again. 

Jun couldn’t find his voice. He could feel Sehun’s taste on his lips. It felt so good! So complete. 

But it was so complicated! 

Sehun was an idol! Jun was a doctor. They belonged to two different worlds. Their worlds that didn’t converge anywhere. 

“ Sehun….” Jun said not wanting Sehun to think that he didn’t want the kiss. 

“ I’m sorry hyung. Can we pretend that the last 5 minutes didn’t happen?” Sehun said almost pleadingly

“ Sehun, I didn’t mind it.” Jun said as his ears turned red. 

Sehun looked at Jun intently wanting to be certain that he heard the right thing.

“ So, can we do that again?” Sehun asked tentatively, pointing to Jun’s lips. 

Jun kicked his lips and took a step back. 

“ Sehun, it is complicated.” Jun said

“ How so hyung? You just said you didn’t mind us kissing.” Sehun said, confused and a little irritated. 

“ Sehun, you are an idol. I’m a boring doctor. Entire Korea knows you, my neighbour doesn’t even know my name. We belong to two different worlds.” Jun said , voicing his thoughts and his apprehensions. 

Sehun took a step towards him and said,” Hyung, that’s my profession. It doesn’t change who I’m as a person.”

Jun looked at Sehun and saw the honesty in his eyes. But he was wanting to save himself from a heartbreak. 

“The thing is, with you I’m in real danger. It seems like a perfect situation, but my relatively inexperienced heart would I fear not recover if I was cast aside as I would absolutely expect to be. There’s just too many pictures of you, too many films. You know, you’d go and I’d be…uh, well, left behind.” Jun said, gulping and holding his tears at bay. 

He didn’t expect Sehun to love him. He was too drab ! Too plain for him.

“ Hyung. I know I’m an actor and an idol but I’m also just a boy. A boy standing in front of a man asking him to love him.” Sehun said as his eyes misted. 

Jun looked at Sehun and his eyes. His eyes that were now clouded with unshed tears.

“ You are a terrific actor. You sure know how to deliver a line.” Jun said as he closed the distance between them pulled Sehun by his collar and kissed him. 

Practically be damned! Logic goes to hell! 

Sehun matched his fervour. His tongue met Jun’s tongue and Sehun picked up Jun and put him on the table not breaking the kiss. 

Jun pulled back,” Shit! Anyone can walk in.” He said heaving heavily. 

Sehun nibbled at Jun’s ear lobe.

“ Your receptionist is a huge fan. She said she won’t let anyone in for the next 40 minutes at least.” Sehun said tracing kisses along Jun’s slender neck. 

Sehun eyed the bed in Jun’s cabin. 

“ Do you want to check if it is sturdy or not?” Sehun asked as he picked up Jun and placed him on the bed. 

“ Did you say 40 minutes?” Jun asked his eyes filled with lust and desire. 

“ Yes hyung, 40 minutes. Let’s get to work.” Sehun said as he lowered to capture Jun’s lips once again in a scorching kiss. 

————-

6 months later:

Jun was seated in the limousine with Sehun heading for the premiere of ‘Pirates 2’. 

“ I still don’t get it. Why do I have to be there? Didn’t your agency ask you to keep this under wraps?” Jun asked Sehun perplexed, pointing to their relationship.

Sehun hated this. He hated keeping the most important part of his life a secret. The part of his life that made him the happiest. 

“ Whose side are you on, hyung? My agency’s or mine?” Sehun asked, pouting. 

Jun looked at his handsome boyfriend. Dressed in a tuxedo and hair styled back, he was going to outshine any man on the red carpet. 

“ I’m always on your side. Remember that.” Jun said interlocking his fingers with Sehun’s. 

“ You are a cardiologist. It is your moral obligation to look after my heart.” Sehun said enjoying the attention Jun gave him.

“ I study the functioning of the heart and not the feelings.” Jun replied to Sehun’s illogical statement. 

“ My feelings are because of heart functioning. Functioning only for you.” Sehun said grinning. 

Jun smiled back at Sehun’s infectious grin. Being with Sehun was a roller coaster. It was an amalgamation of good days and bad days. 

It did get tough. Ofcourse ! It was tough. They couldn’t just go into any restaurant. They didn’t have the liberty of watching a movie in a theatre. They couldn’t hold hands when they walked along river Han.

Yet! Jun wouldn’t trade the moments he had spent with Sehun for anything in this world. 

The car came to a halt and Jun braced himself for Showtime. 

He just had to walk alongside Sehun and smile. That wasn’t going to be difficult. How difficult could it be? He had performed three heart surgeries in a span of 17 hours.

Sehun stepped out first and waved to the gathered fans and the flashlights went crazy. Jun could practically hear the flashlights go off.

Sehun extended his hand for Jun to take. Jun was surprised.

He took Sehun’s hand and in the most normal way Sehun interlocked their hands and looked at Jun. 

The fans went crazy and flashlights went off. Jun could hear murmurs and some random questions. He was taken aback. He looked at their interlocked hands and then saw the beautiful reassuring smile on Sehun’s face. 

Sehun and Jun walked forward and Sehun waved to all the fans and the media gathered.

“ Sehun, who is your guest for tonight?” One of the journalists asked.

Jun held his breath. He knew the answer. Sehun’s rehearsed answer. 

“ This is Jun. My boyfriend and hopefully soon to be fiancé.” Sehun said and Jun’s head jerked up to meet Sehun’s eyes.

“ Did you say fiancé? Are you engaged?” Another reporter asked.

“ You can see the expression on his face. He had no clue I was going to say this. As of now, just my boyfriend. But you are the media people. Put in a good word. Get him to accept my proposal.” Sehun jokes with the media. 

The flashlights didn’t stop. The shuttering and lights were blinding. But nothing beat the triumphant smile on Sehun’s face. The smile that held the promise of being there forever for him! 

Promise of being Sehunnie who would love him despite the eccentricities of heart. 

The smile on his face that said that he would always need and cherish Jun in his life! 

“ **_The smile on your face let's me know that you need me_ **

**_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_ **

**_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall_ **

**_You say it best_ **

**_When you say nothing at all!”_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this short story and a warm hug for the promoter for writing this beautiful prompt. Hopefully, I did justice to it.
> 
> A special thank you to my band of girls or rather my band of betas - Mary, Anne, Pri and Aime. Gratitude for putting up with illogical requests and working with all the time zones.  
> Saranghae!


End file.
